Kaminari
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| Kaminari (雷, Kaminari) is a cat-like spirit entirely made out of lightning. It is able to perform dangerous lightning attacks and since it is made out of lightning only, the limit to Kaminari's Reiyoku is very high. Kaminari is the guardian ghost of Santi Sanchez. Personality About History Past Present Time Oversoul O.S. "Kaminari" *Spirit Ally: Kaminari *Medium used: Santi's necklace Description: '''Santi creates sparks and rays of lightning around himself. The amount, size and shape of the Oversoul can be determined by the user himself. In this state, Santi is able to fight freely and make use of lightning. It's also possible to use some attacks that require more Furyoku. '''Attacks: *'Flash: '''Santi uses his lightning Oversoul and own speed to move at the "speed of light". In this state, it's almost impossible to catch Santi or keep up with his movements. *'Wave: Santi uses his lightning Oversoul and the magnetism in the air to create a shock wave that can blow people away or block attacks. *'Blade: '''Santi uses his sword to guide his lightning Oversoul and slash his opponent with increased sharpness and range. *'Shock: 'Santi uses his lightning Oversoul and the magnetism around his opponent to guide lightning through him and electrocuted him. *'Spear: 'Santi focusses his lightning Oversoul in his hand to create a spear that can slice almost through everything. *'Fangs: 'Santi focusses his lightning Oversoul in his hands to create 2 lightning "fangs" that can be used for hand-to-hand combat. Big O.S. "Kaminari" *Spirit Ally: Kaminari *Medium used: Santi's necklace '''Description: '''Santi creates more Oversoul and manifests it as a giant lightning knight. This Oversoul strengthens as well as power, impact and most importantly the range of Santi's attacks. Santi can use the shield as well to protect himself from enemy attacks. 'Attacks: *'Lightning Slash: '''Santi and his Oversoul attack the opponent in a synchrome way with their swords. The impact the swords make leave a blast of lightning that can cut the opponent. *'Lightning Shot: Santi makes his Oversoul shoot small or big sparks of lightning towards the opponent. This attack can be used for longer range battles. *'Lightning Shield: '''Santi makes his Oversoul use it as a shield to block enemy attacks. O.S. "Lightning Dragon" *Spirit Ally: Kaminari *Medium used: Santi's necklace '''Description: '''Santi creates a big dragon made entirely out of lightning. The dragon can move over land, but also fly and travel through the clouds. The dragon is extremely magnetic and can strike with an insanely high voltage. The dragon can use his whole body as a weapon to discharge the lightning in its body. Santi can also use the dragon to fly and travel over a distance. 'Attacks: *'Lightning ray: '''The dragon fires a large ray of lightning towards his opponent from the sky. The impact of this attack can erase anything it hits. *'Lightning impact: The dragon dashes towards the opponent really quickly and strikes with a deadly explosion. *'Lightning storm: '''The dragon causes lightning to come down from the sky at will. O.S. "God of Lightning" *Spirit Ally: Kaminari *Medium used: Santi's necklace '''Description: '''Santi creates a big armored Over Soul out of lightning. With this Oversoul, Santi accomplishes an almost perfect control of lightning in any shape. The Oversoul has a very long range and can strike either with his lightning swords or with his lightning attacks. 'Attacks: *'Lightning control: '''Santi is able to fully control the lightning around him and can also change the shape. *'Lightning bolt: Santi creates a large bolt of lightning and throws it towards the opponent. *'Lightning slash: '''Santi creates swords out of lightning and uses them to slice through the opponent. *'Lightning fangs: 'Santi uses his "Fangs" attack with increased power and range because of this Oversoul. *'Lightning god: Gallery OSkaminari.jpg|O.S. "Kaminari" OSkaminariBig.jpg|Big O.S. "Kaminari" OSkaminariDragon.jpg|O.S. "Lightning Dragon" OSKaminariGod.jpg|O.S. "God of Lightning" Site Navigation Category:Spirits